1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module comprising a double-sided electrode type insulating wiring board, and in particular to a power semiconductor module capable of reducing insulation failure.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a power semiconductor module is used in a power converter for controlling electrical equipment such as motors. In the power semiconductor module, a double-sided electrode type insulating wiring board joined on a heat dissipation plate with a solder, and semiconductor chips are joined on the insulating wiring board with the solder. A case capsules the insulating wiring board and semiconductor chips, and the case is filled with silicone gel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-76190).